Coating compositions that are applied by electrical deposition procedures are known in the field and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,556 (Hughes, et al.) and 4,511,692 (Anderson, et al.). The electrodeposition compositions described in the last-mentioned patent provide excellent protective films that can be adeguately cured at temperatures of 100.degree.-175.degree. C. or less. Such cured films commonly are used as protective paint coatings for farm implements and for other products that are exposed to environments in which the coatings may be impacted by sand, sharp rocks or the like that tend to chip the coatings. Although the coatings described in the last-mentioned patent are excellent from the standpoint of chemical resistance and protection of underlying substrates, it is desired to improve the chip-resistance of such coatings without significantly changing the electrodeposition or heat cure requirements.